To love the assassin
by micky120
Summary: So the shaman tournament never happened, no one met. What’s Rens connection with Horo and what will become of the two shaman. HoroRen. Themes of death and such. Complete.
1. Introduction of Ren

**Okay so here's my first story ever. I do not own any of the shaman king characters, so don't sue me, I have no money.**

**To love the assassin. **

**Chappy 1- Introduction of Ren-**

Looking at white walls, in the room that death walks, the young boy of 18 sat in the black leather chair, listening half heartedly to the man that sat in front of him. Pealing his eyes from the wall, he looked at the man and took the documentation from his hands.

Looking at the man would make any normal person shudder, everything about this man screamed death. He had no family, he had no hopes, no emotions, and everything about him was dead. He was just an empty shell that once held a soul. The man was dressed in a pale brown suit, his hair was grey and cut short, his eyes were black and lifeless. He looked like a business manger, and to some strange extent he was. But his business was of a cruel and uncaring kind, one that to a normal person did not exist and to those it did, a service or pain and heartache was given.

"Here is your documentation. You will go as Takahashi Fureddo." The man spoke in ruff mandarin, it was obviously not his native language, nor did he speak it out of courtesy for the boy who was now looking at the documents in his hands. He spoke it because it was one of the most used languages in the world.

"Sato Nava…" the boy read off one of the papers. The boy looked up at the man while standing. He turned, walked to the door and reached for the handle.

"Tao, this is a very important mission and if you fail…" Ren turn at the sound of his name, and looked at the man who was still seated in his chair.

"I know the rules of the game; I've been playing for so long now." And with that he turned and walked out of the room leaving the man to ponder on his words. The man stood and turned to look out of the window, towards the traffic several storeys below.

"If this is a game, tomorrow will show that the winner and the loser has already been decided, and that the consequence of which a boy can never love another…"


	2. Introduction of Horo

**Okay second chapter. This chapter is rubbish, it would never happen but it was the only thing I could think of. Thanks for the reviews. I do not own shaman king.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 2- ****Introduction of Horo-**

Horokeu Usui sat in the village he had grown up in, he used to love this village but now a strange hatred had grown. This hatred had been caused by the arranged marriage he had to go through with. The Ainu's were dying out meaning the children that were of age had to marry and have children. If the teenagers were not in love then a marriage was arranged, but how many teenagers were blessed to have found love? Horo should have thought himself lucky; his bride was a beautiful girl, but how could he? For many years now, he had known he was gay, to marry a girl did not feel right to him.

"Horo-kun…" Horo looked up, his eyes finding his bride. Her eyes shining blue, her blonde hair waist length and wavy, her skin was pale and brought out her soft pink lips. She was wearing a pale pink dress, pink ski boots and a white coat.

"Yes?"

"Your parents wish to have a word with us." Horo looked at her, thoughts of there life that they would have to live together swam though his head.

"Nava?"

"Hai?"

"Did you ever think of loving?"

"Oh Horo-kun, you know that we were not meant to love. I just hope our children can."

"That's what I thought…" he stood, she turned and exited the wooden house,

Horo followed. Once out side he looked at the setting sun behind the trees. "If only the sun would never set, then the eve of my wedding would never come, and maybe my love who I know is out there will come to me…" Horo looked towards the sky were the stars would appear in a few hours. "…but that is only a dream and no one can stop this… not even my love…"


	3. The meeting of the phoenix and the rose

**Okay chapter 3; don't ask why I chose the title, it just sounded cool. Ren and Horo can be either the phoenix or the rose, you can decide after you finish reading, it was supposed to be Ren was the phoenix Horo the rose but it works both ways really. I don't own shaman king.**

**Chappy 3- The meeting of the phoenix and the rose-**

Horo awoke to the bird singing, he sighed and rolled over, he did not want to awake from his slumber. He heard the door open and someone gently call his name; he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his sister who was standing by the door.

"Yes?"

"Mother wants you to get up and come meet the visitor you talked about yesterday."

"Tell me Pirika, why does this visitor come to our village?"

"To get to know our customs and find out more being at one with nature."

"Well this ainu has a custom of staying in bed till noon."

"HORO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" Pirika shouted before leaving the room. Horo sighed and climbed out of bed, and started getting dressed.

-----

Tao Ren walked into the ainu village, his eyes set on his mission, he looked slowly but purposely around the village. He was looking for one person and a way to complete his mission with minimal interference and complications.

"Takahashi Fureddo?" Ren turned to face the woman who had said his 'name'. She was in her late 30's she had long-ish blue hair and blue eyes. The woman smiled.

"I'm Asai Usui. I'm sorry my husband and children are not also here to greet you but my husband is preparing my sons wedding with the other ainu, and as for my children well you know yourself what it is like." Ren thought for a moment, he had never had a childhood, his father sending him so young to the organization to which he now belong, like a possession that could never be his own.

"Your son is getting married? If I had known I would never have intruded at such an important time." This of cause was a lie. He knew there was a wedding to happen the very next day. They would have never sent him in without the right information. "May I inquire as to what the happy couple's names are?"

"Oh how rude of me! Please let me take you to meet them."

"It would be my pleasure." He said as she turned leading him into a small house. he was lead into a small room where to girls sat chatting, one of which he instantly recognised, the other looked like the woman that had shown him here, Ren presumed this was one of her children.

"This is Pirika, my daughter, and this is my soon to be daughter-in-law Nava." They both stood and bowed to Ren. Ren took each girls hand and kissed it in a charming manner, making both girls giggle.

"It's an honour." Ren said with a small bow, making the girls giggle even more.

Horo walked into the room wondering why his sister and bride were giggling in a girlish way that they never would have in there right frame of mind. He looked at the boy that had turned to see him. The boy had tanned skin. His violet hair styled into a spike that looked slightly deadly, his bangs fell into his face covering most of the top half of his head but not covering his eyes, his eyes were the thing that made Horo shudder. The piercing golden colour showing nothing that was not willing to be given, the eyes were supposed to be the windows to the soul, the golden orbs showing deep thought but nothing that represented a soul, no emotions, everything about the Chinese boy in front of seem fake, as if his whole life was just that, fake and un-existing. Yet all of this seemed to stir emotion in the ainus ever beating heart.

"I'm Takahashi Fureddo, and you must be this beautiful young lady's fiancé." Nava giggled again at being called beautiful. Horo nodded offering his hand.

"I'm Horokeu Usui." The boy took his hand, the touch sending shivers down Horo spine.

Ren looked at the ainu boy. The boy had blue hair just like his mother and sister, it was spiked up and a headband wrapped around his forehead allowing a small amount of hair to peek out below it, his hair seemed to be black at the bottom, his eyes where blue and looked at him with curiosity. Ren let go of Horos hand and turned to Horos mother.

"Would you please show me around this wonderful village?"

"Of cause dear." She said walking to the door. Ren followed thinking to himself, _I Feel as if my journeys only just beginning and that tonight wont be the last time I am in this village, but that is only a feeling as I know only death follows me and after tonight I will never be welcome in this village. That Horokeu boy though is very interesting, I sense that there is more than meets the eye to that boy… or maybe that's just me…_


	4. Love at first assassination

**Longest chapter in the history of me writing, just over 1 and half pages long, is proud, my favourite lines so far are in this chapter too. From here on the rating comes into affect, the rest of this story, with 3 possible exceptions, has either killing/shootings or implied sexual content or both. Also this may seem a little unbelievable at the end of this chapter, but he had those feeling in the last chapter, you can tell if you read between the lines. Oh and Rens Kwan-doe will come into this story. Anyway thanks to my few reviewers, most appreciated. I don't own shaman king, except in my dreams. Enjoy.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 4- Love at first assassination-**

Ren sat at the table looking around, trying to find a way to do the job he had been sent to do. He knew he was not going to get the girl alone, to complete his job with minimal casualties. He heard someone sit next to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes thank you." Ren looked at Horo, "Why do you not trust me?" Horo looked shocked; it was true he felt a strange unease around 'Fureddo' but he hadn't put it down to the fact that he didn't trust him. Horo didn't know why he felt this way, maybe it was because those eyes seemed to know everything, even the things that were supposed to be hidden, or maybe it was because every time Horo looked at 'Fureddo' a strange feel welled up inside his heart, that try as he might he could not stamp out.

Ren stood up, finally seeing the opportunity he needed. He looked at Horo and said, "I think I will go ask your wonderful fiancée for a dance, please excuse me." Ren bowed slightly and turned and walked towards Nava. Horo sighed, crossed his arms on the table and placed his head upon them.

Ren walked up to Nava asking her for a dance which she accepted. Dancing around the edge where no one would see Ren lifting the gun to Navas pure heart, he held her close to him, leaning his head towards her ear, whispering so only she could hear him.

"Do you love him?"

"I wish I did. Why do you ask?"

"Does he love you?"

"No…Why do you ask?" She repeated.

"Because it makes my job easier if you do not love each other." Ren twirled the confused girl, pulling out his gun as she came close to him, placing it gently next to her heart. Ren looked deep into the now frightened girl's eyes, and said gently, "I am sorry to have to take your life away when it has so clearly just begun." And with that Ren pulled the trigger sending the bullet into her heart, killing her with minimal pain. He gently placed the girl's body on the ground, pulling his second gun out and slowly walking towards the exit. Screams erupted as people realised what just had happened.

Horo looked up at the sound of the gun, looking towards 'Fureddo' who now held two guns; he showed no emotions: no guilt, no sorrow and no remorse. Horos eyes widen when he saw his bride, lying in a small pool of blood, lifeless and alone. Horo heard another shot looking back at 'Fureddo' who had shot Horos father in his leg, more screams erupted but no one made a move to stop 'Fureddo' from fear of getting shot just like Horos father.

Ren continued walking, glad that no one was trying to stop him anymore. He stopped just as he stood in front of Horo; he looked at him for a moment, and then continued to keep walking. He heard the scratching of a chair on the ground and heard Horo shout.

"Why did you kill her?! She didn't mean anything to you!" Ren turned his head towards Horo, seeing the small tears forming in his eyes, Ren looked into the seas of blue.

"Just as she didn't mean much to you. As for the reason… I don't ask why… it's not my business."

"Not your business?! You just shot her!"

"I was told to kill her, someone wished her to disappear from existence, and I am just the way it happens."

"Who wanted her gone?"

"You ask many questions, whereas I ask none. It is not in my job to ask who and why, I am told when and where and who the soul is, after that it is my own to find a way to complete it. She did not die in pain, if that is any consolation for your loss." Ren then turned and continued to walk, not listening to any more of the shouts.

-----

"Oniichan, will you please come and eat something? It's been 3 days."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oniichan, will you please talk to me? I'm worried about you." Horo sighed, turning his head to face his sister. He sat at the window, where he had been since that fateful night, watching the snow fall, his thoughts remaining on a soul person.

"What do you want to know Pirika?" She shuffled slightly.

"I want to know why you seem so depressed, I know it's not just because Nava was killed, so why is it?" He thought for a moment she was right it wasn't just because Nava was killed, but he didn't know what it was, all he knew was that her murderer refused to leave his thoughts.

"I honestly don't know."

"I think if I might say… it's because you possible might…" the last part was mumbled so Horo couldn't hear it.

"I might what?" Pirika shuffled, Horo knew she was scared to say the last part of her sentence.

"I said I think you might… well… erm… love him…" Horo strained to hear the last two words, but when he did he couldn't have been more shocked. How could she think he could love that vile killer, he was unlovable because only death would follow him, and he himself was unable to love, because to love you had to have a heart, and to kill you surrender that of which the said emotion came from and also your soul. To any body foolish enough to love the heartless killer only pain and suffering would come to their life and the happiness one would feel to love another would be taken away. But yet in light of all this the boy that had so cruelly killed his bride had somehow found root inside the ainus heart.

"Pirika… I think… you might be right."


	5. Kiss of death

**I'm back to school today, so I might not update till the weekend, depending on when I finish my coursework, but I still have plenty of chapters wrote for a couple of updates yet. Oh and I was eating Pringles while writing this so that's why Pringles are mentioned, I'm slightly weird. **

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 5- Kiss of death-**

Horo sat in Akio's room, he had decided that he had to find 'Fureddo', and either take revenge on the person who hired the killer or… well he didn't quite know what he was going to do if he definitely was in love with him. To make matters worse he had no idea where the killer was or in fact, if his name was Fureddo, he doubted it very much. That's why he was here; if anybody could find him it would be Akio.

Akio walked in eating Pringles. "Want one?" Horo shook his head. Akio shrugged "Suit yourself. Anyway why are you here, I haven't seen you in ages. Last time I check you were getting married to a chick. Which is pure wrong man, I mean wasn't I the first person to know you were gay, and then you run of to get married… to a chick!"

"You know I wouldn't get married if I didn't have to, but I'm not any more. Someone shot her."

"Someone _shot _her?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I wanna find him."

"You wanna _find_ him?"

"Yes, I want to find him!"

"Come on Horo. Be reasonable, if you think you're gonna get revenge on a crazy man with a gun, then you must be stupid."

"He's not crazy, he was hired!"

"Oh that makes it better, you had a chance with a crazy man and now your just gonna get yourself shot!"

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Akio sighed and turned to his computer.

"What have you got?"

"He said his name was Takahashi Fureddo, but I doubt that's his real name."

"Well let's look for a passport; hopefully he had to fly here." After a few minutes of typing Akio said "well you're in luck he's probably somewhere in Tokyo, or at least that's where he flew in from."

"Cant you get me anymore information?"

"I can try and find out who brought his ticket, but that's only if he didn't buy it then and there." Horo sank into his chair, he didn't know what would happen if he did find 'Fureddo'. He hoped that 'Fureddo' wouldn't shoot him, Horo didn't think he was the type to kill with out due reason. "Here we are- Admin Hither and co."

"Admin Hither and co? I've never heard of it."

"It's an anagram of hired hit man."

"Advertise to the world."

"Yup. And you were right your killers…"

"My killers? You make it sound like I'm dead." Akio ignored him.

"Your killers name isn't Takahashi Fureddo, his names Tao Ren, or at least that's what he went back as."

"Thanks, that's all I need."

-----

After getting on a train and travelling to Tokyo, Horo stood outside Admin Hither and co trying and failing to figure out what to do next. He had asked see if Ren was there, but apparently he had never worked for them. Horo should have known that it wouldn't be that easy, but he didn't know what else to do. Horo sighed and started walking in a random direction.

Horo walked with his eyes to the ground, why had he been so sad when the woman had said that Ren never worked there, maybe she wasn't lying, and maybe Ren wasn't really Ren. While Horo had been thinking he had managed to get himself lost and also bump into a random person, who maybe wasn't random enough. Horo looked up seeing the piercing yellow colour staring back at him. Horo jumped at seeing Ren so close.

"You!" Horo shouted at Ren. Ren rolled his eyes and walked past him. "Hey don't walk away from me."

"I am busy so if you would like to set a date for your revenge please get back to me." Ren said without stopping or turning round.

"What if I want revenge now?" Horo ran to catch up, and stood in front of Ren so he had to stop.

"I suggest you think clearly about where you want your life to go, Horokeu."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you want revenge then fine, but I won't let you get far, I'm a trained killer remember, and I wont hold out, I will just kill you."

"Maybe I don't want revenge."

"What do you want then?" Horo stuttered, he didn't entirely know, Horo had a habit of acting on impulse. Just as he was about to say something Ren leaned forward bringing there lips together. Horo fell backwards in shock.

"That is the only thing you could want other than revenge, and judging by your reaction you don't want that." Ren then walked by Horo and turned down the street, leaving Horo sitting on the cold floor.


	6. Sleeping with the enemy

**Okay so this is the only chapter, except for maybe the end chapters, that starts from where the last chapter ends. I have to finish writing chapter 8 before I can post chapter 7, but don't expect happiness because there won't be any. I don't own Shaman King.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 6- Sleeping with the enemy-**

"You shouldn't get involved with _him_." Horo turned from where Ren had had left him, to see a man standing there.

"I'm not." These words seemed to hurt Horo, after that kiss, even if it only lasted 2 seconds, and had been broken by the stupidest of things, Horo had realised why he had come to Tokyo. He came to Tokyo because even if he had not realised it, his heart had, he wanted Ren, ever since he had first seen those yellow eyes, the same eyes that haunted him in his dreams, he had wanted Ren.

"I'm glad of that. You wouldn't want to be involved with him; everyone knows he's a killer."

"Then why doesn't anyone do any thing?"

"_His_ neighbours tried, they were killed by _his_ employers, right in front of the police. They just that the family had thought it was _him _when it was someone else, _he _got away with it. No ones tried anything since."

"You know where he lives?"

"Of course but you…"

"Can you take me there?"

"You don't want…"

"Please, I need to go there." The man sighed, nodded and started walking in the direction Ren had walked ten minutes ago. Horo followed trying to figure out what to do when he got to Rens. After a few minutes the man stopped in front of a house. The house was plain, it had a nice garden, and all of the lights were off. Horo also noticed that the houses next to it had for sale signs up. One of these houses looked as if it had not been lived in for years. Horo thanked the man, who walked away, and opened the gate and walked to the door. Strangely the door was unlocked. Horo opened it and stepped inside.

Once inside Horo looked around the hall way, it had two doors either side of it and a staircase straight in front. Horo looked though the doors to see if Ren was in what turned out to be the kitchen and lounge. Horo then started to walk up the stairs, when at the top he found three doors, one of which was slightly ajar, Horo could see the moon light seeping through the crack. Horo moved towards the door peeking his head around it, so he could see Rens sleeping form. Horo opened the door enough to fit through. He quietly walked towards the bed. Horo climbed onto the bed, putting his hands either side of Ren. Ren moved in his sleep wrapping his arms around Horos neck. Horo heard the faint sound of the gun click as it rested, no doubt aiming at his head, on his back.

"Why are you in my house Horokeu?" Horo felt his heart pound, partly because he was scared, and partly because Ren had his arms wrapped firmly around Horos neck.

"Erm… erm… I wanted to know if your name really was Ren." Horo said the first thing that popped into his head. Ren opened his eyes slowly, the moon reflecting of them, sending small shivers down Horos spine.

"Yes it is. Is there anything else you want before I kill you?" Horos heart pounded faster, he thought for a moment, if he was going to die what was the point in trying to hide it any more?

"Yes." Horo bent down claiming Rens lips with his own. Ren smiled as he returned the kiss. Horo broke the kiss, much to his own disappointment. "Okay you can kill me now." Ren flipped Horo over the gun now in plain view, pointing at Horos head. He closed his eyes expecting to hear a shot, but instead hearing the sound of metal on wood, and feeling Rens lips upon his own again. Horo opened his eyes in surprise, and turned to look at the gun.

"If you wish me to kill you Horokeu, then I can, but I'd rather have some fun instead." Horo smile at the thought, looking back up at Ren, who was sitting on his stomach.

"If we're going to have some fun, then you best stop calling me Horokeu."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"Horo." He said pulling Ren firmly back on top of him to resume their 'fun'.


	7. Do not evolve yourself

**Okay small chapter, lots of Ren moments, you get to see his true self. The next chapter might not be posted for a while cause I have a huge writers block on chapter nine. I know what's going to happen, but I don't know how to word it. This is now half way finished, there are only 15 chapters. Please review, it might help with postage. I do not own shaman king. Enjoy.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 7- Do not evolve yourself-**

Horo awoke early, he stretched, his hand falling onto the breathing lump beside him. Horo smiled as he turned to look at the lump, Ren lay beside him, breathing silently, to Horo he looked like a sleeping child, innocent and untainted by the world, when in reality he was far from innocent and almost completely tainted, but Horo had seen past this and had fallen in love, needing every part of the sleeping form, wanting the love that should come with it.

Ren stirred eyes finding Horo smiling down at him. Ren snuggled his head into Horos chest, allowing the bluenette to wrap his arms around him. Ren tried to forget what he knew in his heart he had to do, trying to savour this feeling inside him, knowing that he soon had to place it back into the box that it had came from and bury it in the dark depths of his heart.

"Ren?"

"Hai?"

"I… love you…"

Rens heart jumped, he couldn't believe someone would ever say those small words to him, but his happiness was crushed when he remembered he could never return those feelings, even though his heart was screaming for him to do so. Ren climbed out of bed put on his boxers and black trousers, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He heard Horo follow down the stairs a couple of minutes after, he walked through the door pulling on his hoodie, he walked up to Ren.

"Ren…I…"

"You shouldn't evolve yourself with me, go home Horokeu."

"What?"

"Horokeu you shouldn't be here. Go home."

"So what… last night meant nothing to you?"

"Why would it?" Horo looked deep into the golden pools starting up at him, searching for some emotion, he found none. Tears formed in Horos eyes.

"You, Tao Ren, cruel and uncaring, you are unworthy of love, and you will never be able to love, for you have no real heart and the one you do possess is black. I hope your end is full of the pain you have caused others… including me." Horo turned and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. Ren sank to the floor; he closed his eyes trying to hold the tears back,

"You are right Horo, everything you said about me is true," the tears started to fall, creating a small puddle on the floor, his heart aching. "I can never love, for if I do only pain will befall them… Horo… I love you… and that is why I had to let you go…"


	8. Killing your lover

**Not a bad chapter, 758 words. I think it's quite a sweet chapter. The last line Ren says is supposed to be taken a certain way, if it is it helps with the next chapter, but you might not take it that way. (You have to have my kind of mind.) Oh and Rens boss is the man in the first chapter. Anyway Enjoy.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 8- Killing your lover-**

Ren sat in the room of death again listening to his debrief. His eyes showed only boredom but his heart felt only sadness and pain, he knew this was what he inflicted on others, so he knew he deserved it. His boss stood in front of him.

"One final thing Tao, I would like you to take care of an affair for me. It will only take a moment." Ren sighed following his boss. They came to a room; it was completely white apart from the odd reddish-brown patches. Ren knew this was from when the clean-up crew had slacked off. The carpet was black so stains wouldn't show too bad, and all it had in it was a table and a chair. On the table there were all methods of killing, knives, guns, poisons ect, most there to scare the person who would sit in the chair.

"The interrogation room?"

"Hai."

"But you have people who do this job better than me."

"Hai, but you're not here to interrogate him…" Ren heard 'the henchmen' as they were nicknamed, dragging the man into the room, Ren took a sharp intake of breath, but not enough to be heard, when he saw the blue haired ainu thrown in front of him.

"Shoot him." Ren must have looked mortified when he looked at his boss, because his face instantly dropped and he said "I thought you said you knew the rules, Tao?"

"I do sir, but…"

"Then you should know not to get involved with the family of the victim and not to disobey orders."

"Hai sir."

"Good. Ill leave you to it you then." He turned and left with the henchmen following right behind. Ren took out his gun and flopped on the chair, his hands falling to his knees and his eyes looking towards the floor. Horo crawled over to Ren placing his hands on Rens knees. He pulled the gun up to his chest and wrapped his arms around Rens waist, his head resting on Rens shoulders. Ren felt the gun pressing close to Horos heart and his heart aching from the closeness of his love.

"Shoot me now and I'll die knowing I felt love, the one thing I always wanted to do. I'm sorry I said that stuff this morning, I didn't mean any of it, I was just upset, I never want to see the day you die, and I hope that you are at peace when you do. Ren I will always love you and to me you are worth everything and anything." Horo turned his head kissing Rens neck and tightening this hold on his waist. He felt Ren shift slightly, he heard the gun click, and the shot sound, but the pain never came. Horo looked at Ren to see his second gun pointing at the ceiling.

Ren stood up, willing away the tears that had found there way to the corners of his eyes at what Horo had said, he turned towards the door, his hand reached down to pull Horo to his feet, concealing him behind himself, he pointed the guns at the door and waited for it to open. As he expected his boss walked in, he looked at Ren with shock in his eyes. When he spoke his voice was full of menace and anger.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Resigning."

"You can't resign; the only way you can resign is in your death."

"Would you like to try?" Ren pointed his guns towards his boss's legs and fired two shots, one bullet imbedded in each of his legs. The cry of pain brought 'the henchmen' to the door pointing their guns at Ren. Ren smirked,

"Would you like to try and shoot me? You know how I can be." 'The henchmen' looked at their boss on the floor in a pool of blood, blood caused by Ren. They lowered their guns and stepped a side.

"Just as I thought." Ren grabbed Horos hand and pulled him towards the door his gun never leaving aim of the people in front of him. Once out of range Ren smiled putting his guns away, he pulled a still stunned Horo towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him gently. Horo sighed wrapping his arms around Rens waist pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss. Ren pulled away and slipped his hand in Horos.

"Come on Horo, let's go. Unless you don't want to?"

"I'd go anywhere so long as it was with you."


	9. The music room

**Okay so I wrote this chapter awhile ago but I haven't wrote chapter 10 yet because I have a geography exam tomorrow, I wasn't going to post this until I wrote chapter 10 but I thought I'd be nice to my 17 dedicated readers. So here you go chapter 9. Enjoy.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 9- The music room-**

Horo sat staring at the wall in boredom, Ren lay sleeping next to him. Horo had been staying with Ren for two days and supposed that he and Ren were unofficially together. He had yet to explore the house, and decided to kill his boredom he would go do it now. He got to his feet and quietly left the room. Once in the hall he walked to the far door, he opened it to find a music room. On one side of the wall were many guitars, electric and acoustic, and basses. On the window sill he saw a memorial tablet, Horo presumed Ren must be a shaman; he thought for a moment and decided to ask Ren about it later. In the corner was a large drum-kit, and on the opposite was walk in cupboard with mirrored front. Horo walked up to it and push the sliding door to the side, Horo gasped as he looked inside. Inside were weapons, any and every one imaginable, Horo stepped back transfixed on the sight in front of him.

"You look cute when you're scared." Horo felt Rens arms wrap around his waist and a small kiss plant on his neck. Horo gulped, if this had all been a game for Ren, he now knew how easily he could kill him. Horo Felt Rens arms shift, one reaching to pull a spear like thing towards him, the other reaching for his gun. He spun Horo round to face him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Look after this for me. I'll be back in a second, so wait here." He placed the gun in Horos hand, turned and walked towards the door, vanishing around the corner. Horo sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall. When Ren pulled the spear like thing from the 'death closet' Horo thought he was going to kill him, yet he still might, but why would he give Horo his gun if that was the case, this was all so confusing. Horo sighed and lent back, his eyes still closed; he felt something press against his temple. Opening his eyes he looked up seeing a man grinning down at him. Horo froze; he closed his eyes waiting for the shot, not wanting to see the man pull the trigger, sending him to his death.

"You should have stayed at home." The man laughed Horo heard a yelp, a shot sound and the sound of the mirror beside him smashing, pain shooting up his arm. Another shot was fired and a thud came from beside Horo, he opened his eyes slowly and began to turn his head to look to the side where the man was. A hand kept his head from moving, looking up he saw Ren looking at him, small tears in his eyes.

"Don't! You've seen enough death in your life already." Horo moved his hand to wipe the tears from Rens eyes. Ren looked at his arm seeing the blood. "Horo you're bleeding." Horo looked at his arms realising the pain again, the glass from the mirror had made deep cuts in his arms. Ren stood pulling Horo up with him leading him out and into the bedroom. Ren went out, remerging a moment later with a first aid kit. He started cleaning the wounds. Horo watch as Ren tears finally started to fall.

"Ren?"

"Hai."

"Why are you crying?"

"Baka! Weren't you scared for your life?"

"Hai…?"

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Horo smiled. Sometimes Ren knew just how to take his fear away.


	10. The letter of a happy sister

**Okay I only just finished writing this. Thought I should update since I haven't in a long while. It's just a filler chapter really but its needed to get to the next chapter or id end up with a huge introduction paragraph. It's a bit crazy but it's quite sweet. It's also quite long. Oh and the description of Ren at the end is in no way offensive or stereotypical it's just easier to describe him like that. Anyway enjoy.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 10- The letter of a happy sister-**

Horo sat at the small computer in Rens living room. Typing in his email address and password he watched as Ren walked into the room and lay on the sofa, his eyes closing, a small sigh escaping from his lips. Horos emails loaded and he noticed he had 3 new messages, one from some company he'd never heard of trying to sell him a new kitchen, one from Akio and one from his sister. Horo deleted the kitchen email without reading it and opened the email from his sister. It read-

_Horo I hope you are okay, we haven't heard from you in a while, we're worried. Did you find what you were looking for? I hope you did. I have great news. The day you left I was talking to Hikaru, remember him? The boy I had an obsession over a while back, anyway I was talking to him and we where talking about Nava, and he was saying we should take our chances with live because if we don't we may regret it or may never be given the chance again, like Nava, anyway I asked what kind of thing did he want to take his chances with, and he said relationships, then he goes more importantly a relationship with you. Well I jumped at the chance and we started going out, well yesterday we were talking again and he proposed! I'm getting married!!..._

After reading this Horo started choking on the air. Ren looked up, concern in his eyes.

"Horo, are you okay?" Breathing steadily he nodded. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really… just my sister…" Ren got up and stood behind Horo, who had turned back to the computer, his chin resting on Horos shoulder. He read the email and came to the conclusion Horo wasn't lying and in fact he was just worried about his sister.

"You should call her and find out when the wedding is you don't want to miss it. Unless you plan on leaving me." Horo turned to look at Ren, his eyes were set on the screen in front of him, and there was no movement or emotion. Horo place his hand on Rens cheek moving his head to look at him, moving his head closer kissing him tenderly.

"If you want me to leave I will, if not I don't plan on going anywhere without you." Ren smiled, turned and left the room. Horo watch him go, turning back to the computer he smiled, his smile faded and he sighed as his eyes fell on the screen again. He had no idea what he was going to do, his sisters wedding was important to him but he couldn't leave Ren. If he did he might not be here when he came back, he also couldn't take him with him that would be the worst thing in the world, no one would understand what he felt for Ren, they would only see him as the murderer he once was.

Ren walked back in holding his phone. He held it out to Horo, Horo looked at him.

"Ren… I… erm…" Ren shook his head.

"Horo if you're too scared to ring them, then I will."

"You don't know the number." Ren laughed.

"You're so naïve, some one had to ring to inform you of my arrival." Ren found the last number called hit the dial button. He held the phone to his ear as Horo looked on hoping that this was some kind of joke. When he heard his mother's voice on the other end of the phone he sat in shock.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I was wondering if I could speak to Pirika."

"Sure, one moment." Ren heard the passing of the phone and Horo jumping at him. He moved so Horo landed with an Ow next to him.

"Hello?" Horo scrambled to his feet and made a grab for the phone, only to be push back down by Ren.

"Hi. I heard you were getting married, congratulations."

"Erm thank you…" Horo pulled Rens leg causing him to fall, Horo took his chance to pin him to the floor making another grab for the phone but getting a stabbing pain in his neck.

"OW!" Ren stood licking his lips and cringing at the metallic taste of blood.

"Sorry about that…" Before Ren could say anything else Horo noticed he was bleeding.

"You bit me! I'm bleeding!"

"Stop being such a baby it's only small. It won't even scar. Now shut up I'm on the phone if you haven't noticed."

"Erm maybe you should…" Pirika started.

"HORO! STOP ATTACKING ME! IF YOU COME ONE STEP CLOSER ILL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!"

"Horo? Is Horo there?" Ren noticed the hope in Pirika's voice.

"Yes he's here. Do you want to talk to him? If you do can you tell me the date of your wedding first because he won't ask?"

"It's in a week. Erm could you please tell me your name?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll pass you to Horo now." Ren gave Horo the phone and went to walk out but stopped when he heard Horo.

"Oh that. That was my boyfriend, Ren." Ren turned to see Horo with his tongue sticking out. Ren turned and walk out; he headed to his music room to find the best way to kill Horo. A smile still played on his heart, his relationship becoming official the reason.

-----

"Ren this wont work. They'll recognise you." Horo stood out side the bedroom. Today was the day he went back, Ren had been forced to attend the wedding. His sister had said he had to. Apparently you can't stay with someone for less than a week without contact with your family without it being serious. The door opened and Ren walked out, though Horo wasn't sure if it really was Ren. He was wearing black combat boots, black combats complete with studded belt and chains and an AFI hoodie. His hair was black and tied at the back, his spike nowhere to be seen, and his eyes were no longer the golden colour that Horo loved but a deep brown.

"Still say they'll recognise me?"


	11. The not so happy wedding

**Okay so there is only one thing in this chapter, death, and lots of it. There will be no happiness from this chapter. If you want happiness then stop reading this story now. Here ill give you an ending- Pirika gets married, Ren and Horo go home. End. Now if you want to read the sorrow and the actual story, please continue. There will be four more chapters after this one. Enjoy.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 11- The not so happy wedding-**

The happy atmosphere did not ease Ren; there was something that Ren could find that did not seem to fit.

"You seem a little nervous?" Ren looked at the man sitting next to him. Ren had to sit at the back of the wedding. It was outside and the area was surrounded with trees. It was a beautiful setting for such a happy wedding. Horo was sitting two rows from the front. Ren was sitting where he was because they hadn't known of Horo and his relationship till the other day. They had apologized but he hadn't cared, he didn't mind, he felt out of place here anyway.

"A little… tell me do you know everyone here?"

"No surprisingly. Apart from you there's a boy over there I've never seen. I think he might also be someone's boyfriend." He smiled, stood and turned to look down the isle as the music started to play. Pirika began to walk down the isle, smiling all the way. As this was happening Ren stood in silence tuning out everything listening for the distinctive sound that he'd heard all too often. He had not been the only one to notice that boy, the boy that kept fidgeting and seemed all too uneasy. As everyone sat and the ceremony commenced he heard it, but it was not once but three times. Ren looked towards the trees and there he saw them, the weird shadows. As Ren thought of what to do, the priest at the front came to the part where you can stop the wedding. The boy stood up.

Horo looked stunned at the boy he had never seen. Maybe he was in love with Pirika. Everyone's eyes fell on the boy.

"I have an objection. Horo needs to be punished." With that he pulled out a gun and a shot sounded. There were some screams, the boy swayed and more shots sounded right after each other. The boy fell and Horo heard the priest swear. Another three shots were heard and Horo briefly saw Ren go past his head as he jumped over the seats. Horo looked to the front of the wedding and saw the priest laying on the floor a gun close by, Ren towering over him. Hikaru stood cradling his arm. Horo stood about to go to Ren when he saw the bodies that lay on the floor, fallen from the trees. He walked to Ren.

"What's going on?" Ren shrugged.

"That's a good question." He turned looked at the priest. "Would you like to answer it?"

"No." Ren smiled and shot his arm. He flinched in pain.

"Wrong answer."

"You're trained aren't you?"

"Congratulations, but I swapped church. Now answer my question or do I have to shoot again."

"I was sent to punish Horo. I didn't quite succeed, I was meant to get the bride but the groom will do." Rens eyes widened. He picked up the gun and pulled out a bullet. He looked at then at the priest. The priest laughed. "You've been trained well."

"Where is it?" the priest laughed again.

"Now why would I do that?" the anger showed in Rens eyes as he shot the priest stomach. The wound was not enough to kill him straight away but it would kill him eventually as the acid in his stomach, now released, would eat away at his organs.

"If you don't tell me I'll find it myself when your dead and I'll make it painful" The priest looked into Rens eyes, his smile already faded from the bullet in his stomach faded till it was no more. He reached into his robe and pulled out a small bottle. Ren took it, turn and walked towards Hikaru, only to be stopped by Horos mother, as she screamed about him being the killer that killed Nava and how what was in the bottle would probably kill Hikaru, Ren looked at the bottle. He read the label noticing that it was a fast working poison that the antidote belonged to. He looked at Hikaru and waited for the poison to take noticeable affect. He stumbled, fell to his knees and began to shake. Pirika looked at him then at Ren still holding the bottle.

"Mother move!" she looked at Pirika and was about to protest when Horo pulled her out of the way. As Ren gave the antidote Horo looked at his mother. She looked at him.

"How can you have a relationship with that killer?"

"I love him and that's all that matters."

"You can't love a killer, not someone as heartless as him." Everyone looked at the priest who had spoke, all but Ren you replied.

"I wonder what will kill you first blood loss or the acid from your stomach."

"See what I mean. Heartless. He cares for no one. He'll probably kill yo…" Before he could finish, Ren shot him.

"Oh it was the bullet in your head." Ren stood and tucked the guns back in place. He turned to Pirika. "I think I should make some calls and get this place cleaned up. Do you have a phone?"

"Of cause I'll show you where it is, and thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving everyone's life." Ren looked at her. He faked a smile and followed her as she began to walk.

-----

Ren stood talking to Toshiko. She was well known in the world of killers. If you needed anything she could do it or get it. She owed Ren many favours. Horo walked up to Ren. Wrapping his arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Horo asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. I was just worried." Horo kissed him. "Are you coming?" Ren smiled.

"You go I'll catch up in a second." Horo nodded and walked away. Rens smile faded. Toshiko looked at him.

"I know that look Ren, don't."

"I have to." Ren thanked her and ran to catch up with Horo. She watched him go, sorrow filling her heart knowing that what Ren was going to do would cause a world of pain.


	12. Ren's leaving, Horos kidnapping

**Wow I was looking at my stats and my reviews and people don't seem to like this anymore. Meh, I don't mind though. There are only 3 more chapters after this one so I'll finish it and carry on writing my new fic which is the sequel to one of my songfics. So here's chapter 12. Enjoy.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 12- Rens leaving, Horos kidnapping-**

Ren awoke in Horos arms, he felt happy here, like he could finally live. His heart ached as he knew he must leave, he had thought he could be with Horo without harming him but in reality his world should have never connected with Horos. The life he led was full of death and long term mistakes; he was still and always would be a murderer.

Horo stirred in his sleep pulling Ren closer to him. Ren sighed looking at Horo, the sleeping angel beside him. His beauty and adorable nature had captured Rens heart and Ren knew that those feelings could never be placed back in that box. Gently as not to wake Horo he got out of bed and quietly gathered his things. Pulling a small piece of paper and a pen from his bag he wrote a note to Horo. Placing the note on the small desk Ren crouched in front of Horo, Ren placed a small kiss on his forehead, he carried on looking at him for a few moments then closing his eyes he stood and walked to the door. Stealing one more look at Horo he shut the door, closing his heart as well.

He walked down the stairs to the front door. He was about to leave when Pirika exited the kitchen. She looked at Ren.

"Where are you going?"

"Away." Ren did not want to have this conversation. He wanted to leave quietly without any complications that might stop him from leaving before Horo awoke.

"But you can't leave! It'll kill him if you do!"

"It'll kill him if I don't."

"Well let's see shall we?" She was about to shout Horo, when she noticed the gun pointing at her. She froze in fear.

"If you shout I will shoot you. I have to leave him. If there was any other way then I wouldn't be doing this but there's not. Understand if I stay with him I will kill him, not by my own hands but it will be my fault and I can not live knowing that, leaving is the only way." He lowered his gun and he eyes shone with sadness.

"What will I say to him when he realises?"

"Not to come looking for me, and…" Ren trailed off, he sighed and finished. "Nothing else just that." Pirika nodded and Ren left without another word. As he walked out of the village tears started to fall from his eyes. His heart was bleeding yet no blood spilled from his chest; it was all emotional pain and agony. They all said he'd cause people pain yet they never thought how much he could hurt by leaving the only person he cared for.

-----

Horo woke; he rolled over expecting to see Ren beside him but finding empty space. Horo sat up looking around the room, which had an eerie silence to it. Horo noticed the note on the desk. He slowly got up, this small note somehow filling him with dread. He lent against the wall and began reading the note. As he did he slid down the wall, his hand finding the small chain around his neck. Once he had finished his tears began to flow, the tears turning to sobs, the sobs consuming his now fragile and broken heart. He pulled his knees into his chest; he shook uncontrollably as the tears fell.

Pirika, who had been sitting outside the room since Ren had left, heard the sobs and entered the room. Noticing her brother in the corner she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hush, Oniichan." Horo continued to cry. His heart was in pieces and his head was screaming why, Ren had left him and he could not understand anything anymore. His world had collapsed. Pirika continued to comfort him.

Horos mother was downstairs and was oblivious to Horos heartache. Hearing the door she curiously went to open it as she was not expecting any visitors. At the door stood 4 men dressed in black. The man at the front looked at Horos mother.

"Is this the residence of Horokeu Usui?"

"Hai. Wh…"

"Is he in?"

"Hai, but…" The man pushed past her while the second wrapped an arm around her neck, a gun pointed to her head. She screamed and two seconds later Horo, tears still in his eyes, appeared at the stairs, Pirika close behind. Pirika froze unknowing of what to do. Horo looked at the men. The first spoke calmly to Horo.

"If you come with us quietly we won't hurt your family. Our boss says its time for you to come to him."

"And who is your boss?"

"You'll find out soon. If you don't come quietly we'll take you by force and kill everyone in this house."

"Fine I'll come." Horo went to walk down the stairs but Pirika pulled him back.

"Oniichan you can't they might kill you!"

"It'll be better than what life I have to look forward to now Rens gone." Horo walked down the stairs. One man that had spoke took Horos arm leading him out the door to a car. The other men followed. Sandwiching Horo in the middle of the back of the car they drove the car away from the village before anyone could follow. Pirika stood where she had been when Horo had gone, no one could save Horo… unless… Pirika jumped down the stairs and started running down the road. Her mother screamed for her to come back but she carried on running. Her only hope was the airport and she preyed to who ever controlled the universe to let Ren still be there.

-----

Ren sat at the airport trying to forget the past few weeks. He knew he had to so he could get on with his life, but his heart could not give Horo up. As he plane was called to load he stood about to go to the gate he heard someone scream his name. Pirika came running towards him. Ren turned expecting to hear a lecture on why he shouldn't leave. He was not going to listen he had made up his mind.

"Ren Horo needs you!"

"I've already been through this."

"No! He needs you! Something has happened and you're the only one who can save him!" Ren looked at her, his face filled with worry.

"Tell me everything, now!"


	13. A friend revealed

**Okay so here's chapter 13 and you're lucky. I'm stressed out and now thanks to one mini conversation I can't be bothered to write anymore tonight. I was gonna finish this and update over the week but I can't write anymore. Stupid people and their un-understanding ways. Anyway this chapter's parts overlap in time span. I'll try write the next chapter tomorrow for those still reading. Enjoy.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 13- A friend revealed-**

Ren paced the same spot he had been pacing for the past hour, he looked back at the occupants of the room and sighed, all apart from Pirika and her would-have-been husband were not being helpful. Ren didn't care that they still hated him for killing Nava; he just wanted them to answer his questions so he could find Horo. He sighed again and recommenced pacing.

"So you have no idea who could have taken him?" Ren looked at Pirika but his question was answered by her mother.

"Well I think it had something to do with you and your little friends. I still say we call the police."

"I won't stop you, but I suggest if you want to see Horo again you don't and start cooperating. As for the fact it has something to do with me, I know it does. The person who hired me is bound to be the one who's kidnapped Horo."

"So tells us who hired you."

"If I knew that then why would I still be here?" Ren began placing again. Something had been annoying him for quite some time. How had Horo known his name? No one but the people he worked with knew his name and no one would tell him it or could find out what it was. "How did Horo find out who I was?"

"He said he wanted to find you and then he left, we don't know how he found you." Pirikas mother answer. Well that was that theory stuffed.

"Well, I suppose he would have gone to Akio." Pirika looked at him with confusion. "Why would that matter?"

"Akio?"

"Hai… he's a computer hacker."

"But even a hacker can't get into the system. He would never have known I'd have killed Nava anyway. My boss decides who'll be used, it's never on the system, only the information on the killing is on there." Rens pacing increased. "That would mean he had to know my name before Horo even asked… and to know that he'd have to have requested me for the killing, which means he was the one who hired me." Ren stopped pacing. He turned to Pirika. "Take me to his! Now!"

-----

Horo sat on the chair, his legs tied to it and his arms tied behind his back. He wondered when his kidnapper would show himself. He had been sitting here for around 3 hours. Two of the men that had brought him here were standing in front of him. Horo couldn't think why, he had no means of escape.

"Do you know when your boss will be here?"

"I'm right here Horo. Sorry to keep you waiting." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the voice of his kidnapper floated passed him, the voice he knew all to well. His kidnapper came into view.

"Akio? But why?" He laughed.

"Haven't you realised? I love you." Horo looked gone out.

"WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW YOU LOVE SOMEONE? BY TYING THEM UP!"

"It's for your own good."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I know you think you love that murderer but you don't understand. You'll learn that you were meant to be mine." Akio leaned closer going to kiss him. Horo brought his head back and sharply brought it forward. Their heads collided, sending Akio backward and left Horo seeing stars. Akio regained balance and looked at Horo noticing the small chain around his neck. He leaned forward and grasped it; he turned and asked, "What's this?"

-----

Ren leaned against the car. He knew coming here was a waste of time but he had hoped that they could find something. They had found nothing. He needed help and there was only one person he could turn to. He pulled out his mobile and dialled a number. The phone answered quickly.

"Yeah, hey, I need help finding someone and I need it now."

-----

"It's nothing"

"Nothing isn't what I have in my hand. Tell me what it is."

"Ren gave it me."

"Ren gave you a bullet?"

"Yes. He said it was the bullet he'd use to kill me…"

"Go on."

"He said that the only way he'd use it is if I gave it back to him." Akio dropped it and looked at him.

"I don't like the fact you've got close to him. He's a killer."

"You're the killer." Akio laughed.

"Only for you. She was not worthy of you. She did not love you."

"At least she cared. You also tried to kill my sister."

"You did not call or contact me, you worried me for nothing. You needed to be punished for being with that thing instead of me. I knew you'd be at Pirikas wedding, it was the only way."

"The only way? You really are sick."

"So I've been told."

-----

"Pirika are you sure you want to do this?" Ren looked at Pirika and Toshiko. They sat in Toshikos 'hippy van' near the old abandoned church were Akio and Horo were.

"I want Oniichan back; if this is the way to do it then I am willing and ready."

"Toshiko, look after her, and you know what to do if things go wrong."

"Of cause Ren let's just go get your boyfriend back." Ren nodded and Toshiko began driving towards the church.


	14. Killing in the name of love

**Okay so this is actually quite short, I imagined it would be longer but its not. I feel really bad for writing this, I feel as though I'm picking on Horo. I'm just about to write the next chapter which I might upload tomorrow. The next is of course the last. Anyway Enjoy.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 14- Killing in the name of love-**

Horo sat quietly watching Akio who had yet to take his eyes off of him. Horo didn't like the position he was in, he was tied to a chair with his kidnapper looking at him with hungry eyes. Hungry for flesh. His flesh. Yet still he refused to give in the silent staring contest that had been going on for the past fifteen minutes. A man came running in. Horo knew this was probably one of Akio's security measures.

"Sir, there's a slight problem. Some prostitutes are sitting outside in a van and refuse to leave." Akio stood and turned to look at the man.

"Why are they here?"

"They say they're waiting for some clients." Akio rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever just make sure they don't come in here, and if they seem more suspicious kill them." The man left. Akio turned back to Horo.

"You really don't care do you?" Akio looked at him with confusion.

"About what?"

"Human life." Akio laughed.

"Only yours and mine." Akio leaned forward pressing his lips to Horo, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Horo cringed; he had no means to stop him. Akios hands wandered to undo Horos shirt. Horos eyes widened as Akio lips left his to find their way to the now exposed skin of his chest. One of the men that had been standing in the room started gagging. Akio turned his head to the man, anger in his voice.

"If you have a problem with this, leave! Or I'll make you leave this world." The gagging continued and the man fell to his knees, holding his chest. Akio went to walk towards the man when he started coughing up red liquid, the cause of his gagging. The red liquid slowly started creeping from his chest. The other man standing in the room gave a cry of pain and fell to the floor. Akios eyes widened with horror, they flew to the ceiling where the huge beams that supported the roof sat. He growled and shouted to the other men who were outside.

Upon one of these beams lay Ren. He watched in amusement as six other men ran into the room. Akio had made it easy. Aiming the shot gun he fired at one of the men and rolled to the edge of the beam as bullets flew past where he once was. In the shadows he climbed to another beam and took aim. He repeated this several times until there were two men left. As he took aim at one of them a bullet imbedded in his arm causing him to drop the gun. Ren swore as the gun landed on the others head knocking him out. Horos ears picked up on the small sound of Rens voice and his heart leapt. Akio picked up the gun and pointed it at the ceiling.

"I know it's you Ren. Only you would risk your own life instead of calling the police."

"That's because I'm not stupid." Ren positioned himself inline with the last man and jumped his Kwan Dao in hand. He landed in front of him and sliced him across the stomach and stood to face Akio and Horo. Akio smiled.

"Oh dear it looks like I have a gun and your left with the little spear thing. Looks like I win Ren." Akio took aim and shot at Ren but he moved before the bullet hit him, but it still managed to graze his other arm. Ren ignored the pain and looked back at Akio.

"Looks like you're out of a weapon." Akios face fell and he eyed the gun that lay at his feet, fallen from one of the men. He made a dive for it as Ren plunged his Kwan Dao into his heart. Akio leaned forward and spoke.

"I will not lose him." Ren realised what he was about to do and pushed his Kwan Dao further into him hoping that it would kill him before the shot sounded but he still heard it. Ren let go as Akio fell to the floor, he stumbled forward wanting to reach Horo, knowing the bullet lay somewhere in his heart. Darkness slowly took over him and his only thought was for Horo, his dying love, as he fell to the floor blood loss from the bullet in his arm sending him unconscious.


	15. Rain of hope

**Okay so this is the end. No more To love the assassin. It's so sad for me. I miss it already but that's it. I don't plan a sequel; I want it to end this way. Anyway thank you to the wonderful readers who have read this from the beginning. I appreciate it a lot. You made me want to write the end and not leave it to gather dust on fanfiction never to be finished. Also thank you to my reviewers, even though there weren't many I appreciate the time it took to review on my little fanfic. Anyway it quite short considering, I was going to write in a possible two more parts but I thought it would sound better this way, and I also know 'figmentive' is not a word but it sounded cool. For the last time… Enjoy.**

**To love the assassin.**

**Chappy 15- Rain of hope –End**

Ren awoke in a small white room; he sat up wondering where he was. His confusion didn't last long as everything came flooding back to him. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. He heard the door opening; he lifted his head enough so he could see who it was. A blurry vision of Toshiko stood in front of him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"You're awake…" Ren nodded. "He's okay, Ren, he's in theatre. They hope he'll be okay. The bullet cut close to his heart and they hope they can get it out before his breathing affects it too much." She watched as a single tear fell from Rens eyes, fell right from his heart.

-----

Ren had stopped crying awhile ago and his face told nothing. Toshiko looked at the chain in her hands. She had yet to give it to Ren; she was worried about how he'd take it. She took a deep breath and turned to Ren.

"Look Ren, the doctors…" Ren held out his hand.

"I know." Toshiko looked at his hand, he hadn't looked at her but she knew what he meant. She gently placed it in his hands. He pulled it towards him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ren broke it.

"Toshiko, can you please go find out if he's out of theatre yet?" she smiled and walk to the door. She took one last look at Ren before she started the long walk to the waiting room where Horos family would be.

-----

Toshiko came back to the room thirty minutes later; she opened the door about to tell Ren that Horo had come out of theatre, when she found the room empty.

"Ren you idiot!"

-----

Ren sat by the small lake, he knew that there was no point to being in that place. He had been shot many times and had healed himself without medical assistance. He held the chain close as he thought; Horo might as well have given this chain back to him, as even though he had pulled the trigger, he had killed Horo.

-----

Ren had been sitting in the same place for three days. The rain had begun to fall. Ren didn't mind so much, you couldn't see tears for rain drops. Ren saw someone sit by him. He did not turn his head as he presumed it was Toshiko. He had wondered when she would turn up.

"You're getting soaked." Ren turned his head sharply as he heard the familiar voice. The voice he thought he'd never hear again. The person was sitting there looking straight back at him. Ren tried to figure out if this was his head, his heart, a shadow, a spirit or the real thing. Horo, figmentive or real, looked down at the small chain. He looked back up at Ren.

"Can I have that back then?" Ren shakily held out the chain. Horos hand connected with his as he took the chain off of him and place it back around his neck. He looked up at Ren and smiled. Ren trembled, Horo notice this and pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms around him. Ren began to cry harder as Horo sat there comforting him. After a while he began to stop he looked back at Horo and realised he wasn't in a hospital. Ren hit him around the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Horo questioned.

"You should be in hospital recovering!"

"So should you!" Ren dragged Horo to his feet and began to walk back towards the hospital. Horo looked towards the sky.

"Rain supposed to signal hope." Ren stopped and looked at him. "Do you know what my only hope is?" Ren shook his head and looked at him questioningly. "That I'll make you happy enough for you to stay with me forever." Ren smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his neck he said,

"You already have." And with that he closed the gap between their lips.

_The End Is Only The Beginning._


End file.
